


Vampires, Brothers, and Angels

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Especially in Poly Relationships, M/M, Reconciling Old Feuds, communication is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: When Sam answered Dean's phone, he certainly wasn't expecting to hear from Benny.  Last he heard, Benny was back in Purgatory and planning to stay.  But here he is, back on Earth.
When Benny called Dean, he sure as hell didn't expect to hear things from Sam that made Dean sound like a total asshole and Cas even worse.





	

“Hey, Dean.”

It was the last voice Sam had expected to hear when he answered Dean’s phone. “Benny?”

“Oh, hey, Sam! I get the wrong number?” Benny drawled, but Sam could hear the worry in his voice.

“No, man, this is Dean’s phone, he forgot to take it with him when he and Cas took off for a hunt,” Sam said. “Where are you? What do you need?”

“I’m good, I just wanted to let Dean know I’d come back and I brought this friend of y’all’s with me. Kinda squirrely lookin’ guy, calls himself Garth?”

Sam sat hard on the table behind him. “Thanks for bringing him out, Benny. What the hell was he doing in Purgatory?”

“Not a problem, was gonna get him to the exit and take off, like with you, but bastard was recitin’ the spell before I could shut him up. Surprised Dean didn’t burn my bones when you told him I chose to stay.”

Sam sighed. “I’m not sure he believed me that it was what you wanted,” he admitted. “I mean he knows I wouldn’t just abandon you, but I was a real jerk about you and if you were in trouble and told me to go on without you…”

Benny chuckled at that. “You two back the way you should be?”

“Define ‘should’ be, there is a lot of messed up stuff between us,” Sam said.

“You and him and the angel, you all got it sorted out and are happy and not fightin’ over stupid shit or lyin’ to each other?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, huffing his amusement. “For once in our lives, if Dean or Cas are lying to me about something I’m at least not noticing them acting weird, and we’re not fighting each other about anything. At least, not anything major. I’m a little pissed they didn’t let me come on this hunt, and I’m really pissed Dean left his phone, but I’ll get over it.”

“You, uh… you okay, Sam?” Benny asked.

“Yes! I am! But they refuse to believe that I am completely recovered and can hunt just as well as they can. I mean, hell, if I’m healthy enough for Cas to be throwing me into walls, I’m healthy enough to gank a spirit.”

“Thought you said you and the angel weren’t fighting?”

Sam rewound the conversation in his head, and realized what he’d said. “Crap. Uh… forget you heard that, okay? We’re not fighting, I promise.”

“Sure you’re not, he’s just slammin’ you into walls for fun?” Benny said. “Dean know about this?”

“Actually, yeah, he does, a lot more than he wants to,” Sam said. “He doesn’t get it but as long as Cas fixes me up afterward he doesn’t say anything.”

“Uh-huh,” Benny said. Sam could hear the skepticism in his voice. “Sam, you let Dean know I’m back and that I wanna talk to him, okay? Number should be on the phone.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that,” Sam promised. “I’ll text you my number, too. You need anything and Dean’s not answering, I owe you bigtime.”

“Naw, Sam, you don’t owe me,” Benny said. “Dean does.”

 

Sam’s phone rang almost immediately after the prayer went out. “Sammy? Cas said you needed to talk to me ASAP.”

“Yeah, Benny’s back, I texted the number to Cas’s phone. He wants you to give him a call.”

“Benny? Vampire Benny, guy who hauled my ass out of Purgatory and showed you the way?” Dean said.

“Yes, that Benny, the Cajun teddy bear best brother you’ve ever had whose ass I left behind when I got out of Purgatory,” Sam said with an eyeroll. “Apparently Garth doesn’t take no for an answer when it comes to quid pro quo.”

“Sam…”

“Dean, if this were gonna be a problem for me, I would’ve waited until you and Cas got back and then conveniently forgotten to tell you. Fight’s over, we have so few friends left that I’m not gonna make a scene over you having Benny. Hell, if he’s willing to forgive and forget the way I treated him last time, he wouldn’t be the first friend of yours who I befriended later after I got my head out of my ass.”

“Speaking of, Cas wants to know if you wanna go to Italy when we get back from this hunt. There’s something there he wants to check out.”

“Yeah, sure. Love you, tell Cas, call Benny.”

 

When Benny’s phone rang, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to answer it. Dean better have a damn good explanation for what Sam had let slip. “Hello?”

“Benny! Damn, it is good to hear your voice. Sam said this is Garth’s doing? Guess I should be thanking you for getting Garth out.” Dean sounded a lot happier than he ever had when Benny had talked to him before, and that just upset Benny more.

“Yeah, your friend’s topside again and dragged me along with him,” Benny said. “Not gonna ask you to kill me again, but I wanted to stay in Purgatory, brother. Andrea’s gone, up here there’s the constant thirst. In Purgatory, everything I fight is outside me.”

“I get that, Benny. I do. I’m human and it was a rough adjustment back. But it can be different this time, you don’t have to do this alone, man. Sam’s okay with you, Cas went through Purgatory with you, you know I love you like a brother. Come join up with us.”

“Brother, that sounds real good,” Benny said, and it did. Except… “But I ain’t too sure about you right now, heard some real worryin’ stuff comin’ out of Sam’s mouth.”

“Look, if this is about me and Cas leaving him behind… those Trials nearly killed him. He was knockin’ on Heaven’s door when I pulled him back. Cas doesn’t think he’s quite ready for hunting, and I’m not gonna argue with an angel.”

“Sounds to me like an excuse for you and Cas to sneak off and have a little time for yourselves,” Benny said.

“Yeah, maybe it is, a little. Don’t get me wrong, I love Sam, but sometimes it’s nice just me and Cas.” Benny bit down on the bag in his hand at the way Dean just casually admitted it. “What’s so wrong with that?”

“Do you even hear yourself, brother?” Benny asked. “What’s wrong with lyin’ to Sam about why he has to sit at home waitin’ for you while you go out and have yourself a good time without ‘im?” There was silence. Benny checked real quick to make sure Dean hadn’t hung up. “Meanwhile you’re lettin’ your angel hurt him, as long as he fixes him up after? But he’s too damaged to go huntin’? That ain’t the Dean I went through Purgatory with, that’s for damn sure.”

“Cas… what the hell did Sam _tell_ you?” Dean said, and he sounded genuinely confused and angry. “Cas isn’t doing a damn thing to Sam that Sam is not perfectly happy to let him do.”

“Uh-huh,” Benny said again. “And that’s why Sam sounded so thrilled when he realized he’d accidently told me about it.”

“Okay. Benny, I think we have a miscommunication here. Probably best if we talk about this, all four of us, so we don’t keep having miscommunications. Where are you?”

“Just outside Beaumont, walkin’ south. There’s a roadsign up ahead…” Benny read the sign for Dean.

“All right, just stay there. Cas and I will come get you.”

“I’ll be here, brother.”

 

Dean threw Cas the phone. “What’s the matter?” Cas asked after one look at Dean.

“Benny’s back, he thinks we’re cheating on Sam and that I’m letting you abuse him. Not quite sure what the hell Sam said to him, but he’s pissed.”

“Are we?” Cas asked. “You know as well as I do that he’s well enough to be hunting.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think we’re cheating, exactly. I mean, this trip to Italy, that’s just him and you. You skip out on us all the time when it’s quiet, and me and Sam take advantage of it.”

“But we’re lying to him about why he’s not here,” Castiel said.

“Yeah. We are.” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. “And the stupid part is, I don’t even know why. I mean, this kind of hunt? Sam’s least favorite. No interviews to do, not a whole lot of research, just tracking the stupid thing to its lair and ganking it.” He shook his head. “Anyway, we need to get Benny and head for the Bunker. Get Benny straightened out, tell Sam the truth, deal with him being pissed.”

 

The flutter of wings startled Sam, but he was still able to get a big smile on as he turned around. “Cas! Didn’t expect you… Benny? Dean, what’s going on?”

Benny shook off Cas’s hand and came to stand by Sam. “You sure you’re okay, Sam?”

“Yeah, I… what’s going on here?” He looked over to Cas and Dean. “Guys, what’s going on?”

Dean cleared his throat. “What’d you say to Benny? Because I’m pretty sure he misunderstood something there.”

Sam let out a groan. “Benny… I told you, me and Cas are fine, there is nothing going on that you need to worry about. If there were, Dean would be worried about it.”

Cas moved toward Sam, but Benny got in the way. “Sam, Dean believes that Benny is under the impression that I am abusing you. You know that if I go too far…”

“I know you’ll stop whenever I say to, you always do,” Sam said. “Not like I haven’t gotten a couple of good shots in on you myself, considering. Benny, Cas and me are… it’s hard to explain and kind of awkward. I appreciate your concern, I do. But it’s…”

Dean facepalmed. “They fuck after they’re done beating the crap out of each other and Sam is making this even more awkward than it has to be.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean pretty well summed it up,” Sam said. “I told you, Dean knows way more than he wants to about it. I appreciate your concern, especially standing up against Dean for me, but I don’t need it.” He looked between the other three. “You seriously interrupted a hunt so that everyone knows that everyone knows that I’m not being abused? That’s a little…”

“Yeah, well, there’s something else,” Dean admitted. “One that might have a little more basis in fact and less in misunderstanding.”

Benny, who had softened a lot as Sam reassured him, hardened again. “I can’t believe you, brother.”

“There is some misunderstanding,” Castiel said. “We should begin by establishing that the three of us are involved in a romantic and sexual relationship, and all of us are aware that it goes all ways.”

Sam blinked. “Wait, Benny thought… the two of you left me out of this hunt so one of you could cheat on me with the other?”

Benny shrugged. “Makes more sense than because you ain’t up for a fight, not with what Cas does to you.”

“Oh my god.” Sam looked between Cas and Dean, who were wearing equally guilty expressions. “You two left me out of the hunt so you could get some time to yourselves? And you couldn’t have just, I don’t know, told me that you needed a few days?”

“We should have, Sammy,” Dean said. “I’m sorry.”

“Please, forgive us,” Castiel said. “It’s not about excluding you, it’s just…”

“No, I know,” Sam said. “There are times when you have something to do for Heaven and my first thought is ‘Oh thank god, I get Dean to myself for a couple days.’ I’ve been trying to find a way to get rid of Dean for a couple days so it could be just you and me.”

“And, what, you couldn’t just say ‘Hey Dean, can you leave me and Cas alone for a couple days?’” Dean said with a chuckle. On Sam’s ‘fair enough’ expression, he added, “We should have. Next time, we will. Any time you want me out of your hair, just speak up.”

“Or me. Not all of my trips to Heaven are actual calls,” Castiel admitted. “Sometimes I’m just getting out of your way.”

“Well, that’s cleared up, then,” Sam said. “Anything else, or you two heading back out to your hunt?”

“Do you wish to join us?” Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head. “You two have fun.”

“Wait, before we leave.” Dean turned to Benny. “Now that everything’s cleared up and you know I didn’t suddenly become an abuse-enabling cheating asshole, you wanna reconsider your answer to my offer to hang around here?”

Sam grinned. “We’d love to have you, Benny. If you’re around maybe Dean will stop messing with me and Cas when we’re trying to get some research done.”

“Yeah. Yeah, if y’all don’t mind havin’ me around, maybe it’ll be easier if I have my brothers. And their brother.” Benny relaxed, actually smiling for the first time.

Once Cas and Dean were gone, Sam sank back into a chair. “I really didn’t mean for you to think Cas was beating me up,” he said, shooting Benny an embarrassed smile. “It’s just... Dean doesn’t get it, and even I have to admit it’s a little weird, so it’s hard to talk about with someone I barely know.”

“Your sex life, your business how you conduct it,” Benny said. “Everyone’s got their kinks, and violence ain’t nowhere near the strangest I’ve heard.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. “So… uh… if you’re gonna be staying here, you should probably pick out a room. And we’ll need to get you set up with some blood… is there a difference between types? Does it matter for vampires?”

“It don’t really matter, but there’s a slight taste difference. My favorite’s B+, but it don’t matter what type I get long as it’s red. Much as possible I go for animal blood, but when I got healin’ to do, human’s the best thing. Blood bank only, never live. Never again.”

“Okay, well, we’ll get an emergency supply, and the woods are full of animals you can hunt,” Sam said. “Somehow figures your favorite would be the type me and Dean have.”

“Heh, that does figure,” Benny agreed. “You mind showin’ me around a little? Cas brought us here, I don’t even know where here is.”

“We’re in Kansas, near Lebanon,” Sam said, hopping to his feet. “Did you ever hear of the Men of Letters?” Benny shook his head. “It’s a secret organization that our grandpa belonged to. This was their headquarters, but they’re all dead now, so me and Dean kinda moved in. And then Cas came to stay with us, after the second Trial left me barely able to stand on my own.” He turned down the hall of bedrooms. “Dean’s room, mine across the hall, Cas is a couple doors down, Kevin’s at the other end, Charlie’s next to him. Kev and Charlie don’t actually live here, we just keep a room for them because we keep hoping they’ll come by.” He smiled briefly. “And don’t worry, me and Cas take it down to one of the dungeons because Dean has promised pain and brutality if he ever has to hear or see anything.”

“Good to know,” Benny said, trying and not quite succeeding in holding back the laugh. He picked a door pretty much at random and looked inside. “Okay if I take this one?”

“Yeah, that one’s good,” Sam said. Benny went in and dropped his jacket. He hadn’t really had a chance to get much else. “Benny? Can I ask you something?”

“Course you can, Sam,” Benny said. “What’s on your mind?”

“In Purgatory…”

“You wantin’ to know if I ever slept with your brother?” Benny said, once again not quite holding back the laugh.

Sam’s embarrassed grin came back. “That obvious, huh? Although I was gonna ask about Cas, too.”

“Answer’s the same for both, yes, I did,” Benny said. “I’m sorry if you’re gonna look at it as them cheatin’ on you, I didn’t know at the time. Once I figured out the real… well, the _full_ story with you and your brother, I backed off. Never did catch on about you and the angel, though.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Sam said. “Hardly have a leg to stand on, I shacked up with a veterinarian who was just as lost as I was. And me and Cas weren’t a thing then. Dean and Cas weren’t a thing then, although I thought they were. Me and Dean… it was kind of complicated. We’d been a thing, but we weren’t then, but we found our way back to each other and to Cas during the Trials.”

“Thanks for seein’ it that way,” Benny said. “Always figured that’s why you hated me so bad, Dean said you were usually inclined to give us monsters a chance to prove that we weren’t killers if we asked.”

“Yeah, no, I was jealous as hell,” Sam admitted. “More because of you calling him brother and him letting you than because I thought you might have slept with him. I’m glad I get a second chance to react to you the right way.”

“Me too, br… Sam.” Benny headed back out of the room. “Sorry, as much as Cas and Dean talked about you I feel like I know you a lot better than I do.”

“Well, as long as I’m not suffering craniorectal inversion, I like to live by the rule of the brother of my brother is my brother,” Sam said. “I haven’t heard near as much about you, first I wouldn’t let Dean talk about you and then it was too painful for Dean to talk about you to me, but what I do know is that Dean doesn’t go throwing around the title of brother loosely.” He pointed out the stairs to the dungeon before leading Benny to the kitchen. “I know you don’t need to eat food, but you need to know where this place is because it’s one of Dean’s favorite hangouts. I’m not much of a cook and Cas is hopeless, but Dean’s turned into quite the domestic god.” On the way back out to the main hall, Sam added, “So do you still… are you still interested in them?”

“Sam, I ain’t gonna mess up what you got goin’ here,” Benny said. “Your men are safe.”

“I know that. How many different ways to behead you do you think there are in this bunker? I can name five I can get to in three steps or less.” Sam grinned then, the full dimple-baring grin that Cas swore was better than a reading lamp. “Obviously you’d need to talk to them, but I’m already sharing them with each other, I can share them with you, too. Hell, certainly can’t blame them, I see the appeal.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Sam laughed a little. “Come on, you must have noticed that Dean and Cas and I kind of have similar taste in guys.”

“Maybe a little,” Benny admitted. “Thanks, Sam. And, uh… feeling’s mutual. Definitely get why they love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome as always!


End file.
